libraryofmetzofitzfandomcom-20200214-history
Voyager Powers
The following is the voyager power list. Powers marked with a dagger (†) are single-target, and powers marked with a double-dagger (‡) are personal, and thus legal for use with power channel. 0-level Voyager Powers (Talents) Blinding Flash†: 'Dazzle an opponent. 'Conceal Thoughts‡': '''You conceal your motives. 'Detect Psionics: You detect the presence of psionics. 'Far Hand: '''Move small objects at a limited distance. 'Missive†: 'Send a one-way telepathic message to subject. 'Psionic Repair: 'Mend an object. 'Telepathic Lash†: 'Humanoid creature of 4 HD or less loses next action. 'Trick Shot: '''Your ranged attacks defy the laws of physics. '''1st-level Voyager Powers Astral Traveler: 'Enable yourself or another to join an astral caravan-enabled trip. 'Burst‡': '''Gain +10ft. to speed this round. 'Call To Mind, Lansis's‡': '''Gain additional Knowledge check with +4 competence bonus. 'Catfall‡': '''Instantly save yourself from a fall. 'Circumstance Shield‡': '''Gain a +2 bonus to Initiative. Discharge for a bonus to a single Reflex save. 'Chameleon‡': '''Gain +10 enhancement bonus on vision based Stealth checks. 'Dazzling Swordplay†: Dazzle next creature struck. 'Deceleration†: '''Target’s speed is halved. 'Déjà Vu†: 'Your target repeats his last action. 'Destiny Dissonance†: 'Your dissonant touch sickens a foe. 'Detect Teleportation: 'Know when teleportation powers are used in close range. 'Dissipating Touch†: 'Your touch deals 1d6 damage. 'Empty Mind‡': '''Gain +2 on Will saves until your next action. 'Hidden Pocket: Transport a small item into an extradimensional space. '''Inertial Armor‡': '''Tangible field of force provides you with +4 armor bonus to AC. 'Inevitable Strike, Roshan's‡': '''Gain an insight bonus on your next attack. 'Judge‡': '''Gain a +2 bonus to Sense Motive checks. 'Kinetic Legerdemain: Make Disable Device checks without the need for a toolkit. '''Know Direction And Location‡': '''You discover where you are and what direction you face. 'Locate Secret Doors: Reveals hidden doors within 60 ft. '''Metamorphosis, Minor‡': '''You can change your physical form to a minor degree. 'Metaphysical Weapon: Weapon gains +1 bonus. 'Mindlink: '''You forge a limited mental bond with another creature. 'Precognition, Defensive‡': '''Gain +1 insight bonus to AC and saving throws. 'Precognition, Offensive‡': '''Gain +1 insight bonus on your attack rolls. 'Precognition, Tactical‡': '''Gain +2 enhancement bonus to combat maneuvers. 'Prescience, Offensive‡': '''Gain +2 insight bonus on your damage rolls. 'Prevenom Weapon: 'Your weapon is mildly venomous. 'Psychic Tracking: 'Track a creature by thought, rather than by physical tracks. 'Sense Link: 'You sense what the subject senses (single sense). 'Skate‡': '''Subject slides skillfully along the ground. '''2nd-level Voyager Powers' Body Adjustment‡': '''Heal 1d12 damage. 'Body Equilibrium‡': '''You can walk on nonsolid surfaces. 'Breach: 'Opens locked or psionically sealed door. 'Cloud Mind†: 'You erase knowledge of your presence from target’s mind. 'Concealing Amorpha‡': '''Quasi-real membrane grants you concealment. 'Deflect: Avoid a single ranged attack. '''Defy Gravity‡': '''You move up and down, forward and back, via mental support. 'Detect Hostile Intent: You can detect hostile creatures within 30 ft. of you. 'Dimension Swap: '''You and an ally switch positions. 'Distracting Strikes†: 'Next creature struck suffers penalty on attack rolls and cannot make attacks of opportunity. 'Endorphin Surge‡': '''You incite a rush of endorphins, augmenting your physical form. 'False Future†: Show the target incorrect glimpses into the future, moving them 5 feet. 'Feat Leech†: '''Borrow another’s psionic or metapsionic feats. 'Gravitational Well†: 'Cause the target to draw attacks toward it. 'Natural Linguist‡': '''Communicate even if you do not understand a language. 'Object Reading: Learn details about an object’s previous owner. 'Proximity Strike†: '''Next attack deals additional damage and allows you to teleport the struck creature back to you. 'Psionic Lock: 'Secure a door, chest, or portal. 'Recall Agony†: 'Foe takes 2d6 damage. 'Repositioning Strike†: 'Next attack swaps your position with the struck creature; expend focus to allow an ally to treat the struck creature as flanked. 'Sensitivity to Psychic Impressions: 'You can find out about an area’s past. 'Sidestep: 'Avoid a single melee attack. 'Sonic Blast†: 'Next attack deals sonic damage; expend focus to trip target. 'Wall Walker‡': '''Grants ability to walk on walls and ceilings. '''3rd-level Voyager Powers' Concealing Amorpha, Greater: 'Quasi-real membrane grants you total concealment. 'Danger Sense‡': '''You gain +4 bonus against traps. 'Delayed Response†: Cause the target to act last. 'Dimension Slide: '''Teleports you very short distance. 'Dispatch: 'Set up and deliver spectacular finishing strikes. 'Dispel Psionics: 'Cancels psionic powers and effects. 'Ectoplasmic Form‡': '''You gain benefits of being insubstantial and can fl slowly. 'Escape Detection‡': '''You become difficult to detect with clairsentience powers. 'Evade Burst: 'You take no damage from a burst on a successful Reflex save. 'Expose Weakness†: 'Cause a creature to become clumsy. 'Flexible Trajectory: 'Ranged attacks follow imaginary path to target. 'Gravitational Anchor†: 'Alter gravity to direct toward the creature or object you touch. 'Hustle‡': '''Instantly gain a move action. 'Metamorphosis‡': '''Change your physical form. 'Mind Trap: 'Drain 1d6 power points from anyone who attacks you with a telepathy power. 'Mindhunter: 'Discover the location of your target while you sleep. 'Physical Acceleration: 'You move faster, gain +1 on attack rolls, AC, and Reflex saves. 'Time Hop†: 'Subject hops forward in time 1 round/level. 'Touchsight†: 'Your telekinetic field tells you where everything is. 'Ubiquitous Vision‡': '''You have all-around vision. 'Vampiric Blade‡''': '''You heal half your base weapon damage. '''4th-level Voyager Powers Augured Answer‡': '''Provides useful advice for specific proposed action. 'Aura Sight: Reveals creatures, objects, powers, or spells of selected alignment axis. 'Backlash: '''Attack a creature who has attacked you, but suffer a daze effect. 'Detect Remote Viewing‡': '''You know when others spy on you remotely. 'Energy Adaptation‡': '''Your body converts energy to harmless light. 'Expulsion†: 'Forces a creature to return to its native plane. 'Flight‡': '''You fl at a speed of 60 ft. 'Fold Space: Teleports you short distance. 'Remote Viewing: '''See, hear, and potentially interact with subjects at a distance. 'Shift The Tide†: 'Target rerolls a d20 roll or may be staggered. 'Slip The Bonds‡': '''You cannot be held or otherwise rendered immobile. 'Steadfast Perception‡': '''Gain immunity to illusory effects, +6 bonus on Perception checks. 'Thundering Step: 'Attack creature and deal additional damage and daze, then teleport away. 'Trace Psychoport: 'Learn destination of subject’s teleport or ''psychoport. 'Vanishing Strike†: '''Make a single melee attack and then become invisible and teleport away. 'Wrench†: '''Bars extra-dimensional movement. '''5th-level Voyager Powers Baleful Teleport, Kolbjorn’s†: 'Destructive teleport deals 9d6 damage. 'Barrage: 'Execute a flurry of swift attacks against nearby targets. 'Clairtangent Hand: 'Emulate ''far hand ''at a distance. 'Pierce the Veils‡': '''See all things as they really are. 'Planar Travel: Travel to other planes. 'Psychic Crush: '''Brutally crush subject’s mental essence, reducing subject to –1 hit points. 'Psychoport‡': '''Instantly transports you as far as 100 miles/ level. 'Psychoport Trigger‡': '''Predetermined event triggers ''psychoport. 'Retrieve, Nimar’s: '''Teleport to your hand an item you can see. 'Second Chance‡': '''Gain a reroll. 'Summoning Strike†: Teleport a nearby creature to you and attack it. '''6th-level Voyager Powers Barred Mind, Personal‡': '''You are immune to ''scrying ''and ''remote viewing ''and gain a bonus to mental effects. 'Cosmic Awareness‡': '''You gain insight bonus on single attack roll, check, or save. 'Defer Fatality: 'You avoid death through suspended animation. 'Dispelling Buffer: 'Subject is buffered from one dispel psionics effect. 'Dream Travel: 'Travel to other places through dreams. 'Ethereal Passage: 'Invisible passage through wood or stone. 'Hypercognition‡': '''You can deduce almost anything. 'Metamorphosis, Major‡': '''Radically change your physical form. 'Reposition: 'Teleport multiple creatures short distances to different locations. 'Temporal Acceleration, Willian’s‡': '''Your time frame accelerates for 1 round. 'Trigger Power‡: '''Sets trigger condition for another power.